The Pokemon Crown Wars
by Deathlark
Summary: In a different world of pokemon, hundreds of years ago, each pokemon family excluding legendaries had their own kingdom. Obviously allies and nemeses were made, and wars have lasted for a long time. A group of all kinds of these pokemon banded together, but are facing major problems. And when two lovers make an accident, the entire world cries for the other's blood. M for lang.
1. Chapter 1

The Crown Wars. A Pokemon Fanfiction by Deathlark. Chapter 1, The Dawning of the Storm.

Author's Note to all readers familiar with me: While on leave I got bored and conjured up this idea and my mind got hung on it. I went ahead and wrote it. This is also romance more early on; A.K.A. chapter 1. Yeah, I don't care. It's a story element. My goal for these chapters will be the normal "Word Count3000 words". There is no highest number I expect. Hell, for all I know I could make a 20k chapter if I wanted to. Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy the new story.

Author's Note to all readers un-familiar with me: Hello. You stumbled upon this little story that I brewed up while taking a break from writing. This is a romantic pokemon story that will start with momentum and only gain more from there. I estimate about 20-30 chapters, which is generously low for my average word count. I mean, one story of mine has 120k words and its only half way done, and even then there are 3 parts to add onto it that are just as long; 90k words would be the minimum words for this story. However, I sometimes add some beef. I expect the total length to be around 120k-150k words in the end. The goal is that all chapters have more than 3k words.

Also, this is the first story that I'm going to try 3rd person perspective. It will be somewhat omnipotent, so I will reveal a good deal of the character's thoughts. This excludes the first part though. Sorry, lazy. :/

Anyhow, to everyone, enjoy reading my new story – The wars for the crowns.

**Disclaimer: Well, there will be one for every chapter, so let's start. I do not own the rights to the pokemon franchise.**

…

The pokemon approach. We all zealously gathered around as he was going to tell the great story of the past. We were all adults, so vulgar acts were not a nuisance. Friends of mine and others were all here. After a bit of small talk, he started with a clearing of his throat.

"Well then, many years ago, on this very soil we walk on today, ancient pokemon existed as civil nations. They did not have quit the great technology that we have nowadays, but it was enough to live.

The world was divided into great kingdoms; originally 279, now 145. There were several kinds of kingdoms, and there was one for each family of pokemon. There were miniscule kingdoms such as the Burmy kingdom and Rattata kingdom. Their populous was small and so was the amount of land they had. From there the sizes could get larger such as the Electrike kingdom. It was fair sized with low chaos. The smaller kingdoms sometimes were seized and controlled by larger kingdoms, often these mid-sized kingdoms. These larger ones were better functioning but sometimes had economic issues.

Then there were great massive kingdoms like the Gible kingdom. They were massive and had much influence over the world. They were powerful and well maintained with frequent interaction in wars. Some controlled kingdoms beneath their size but otherwise none controlled another. The current 145 kingdoms were about 1/3 of each type of kingdom. This is excluding 5 kingdoms known as the Dominances. These kingdoms were the most powerful and largest of all. They controlled massive areas of land yet did not control other kingdoms. They were economically wealthy and powerful in their numbers. They acted as the managers of the world, often overseeing the wars or ending some. They were forces to be reckoned with.

The Dominance kingdoms formed an alliance called the Branches of Harmony. They formed together to support each other and protect each other from conflict. The 5 of them were the following lines from weakest of the 5 to strongest: Rhyhorn, Trapinch, Charmander, Oshawott, and Ralts. Overall the Ralts were the highest powers ever; far stronger than the Oshawotts. Their king wielded a sword so strong that looking at it would make any unruly monster tremble in fear. No one had ever seen it that wasn't allowed. The Oshawotts had a strong police-like force that would parole the land in search of bandits and thugs. One unit was larger than the other and became known as the Breakers.

The Charmanders joined in as air patrol as the Oshawotts could monitor water but not air. Charizards flew about the landscape as air force. The Trapinches acted as the army. They had the strongest of all the soldiers but not the most. The Ralts king valued his people more so assigned his best generals to work with the generals of the Trapinches. Their army became the strongest army in the world. The Rhyhornd did their part in protection of cities and buildings. They acted as guards and protected from onslaughts and other cataclysms.

The enemies of the Dominances were the Brothers of Alliance. Composed of 8 large sized kingdoms, they were the constant attackers against the Dominances. Unlike the Dominances, the Brothers believed in imperialism. The Dominances all acted as separate kingdoms trying to maintain the world. They wanted each kingdom to be its own and not rule other kingdoms. The 8 kingdoms that resisted banded together and crated the Brothers of Alliance, or the BOA. Each one of these kingdoms owned anywhere from 1 to 6 other kingdoms. The most formidable was definitely the Pawniard kingdom. Their warriors known as ninjas were more feared than the Rhyperior guards. Sleek and stealthy with deadly power, these Bisharps undergo rigorous training and are the masters of night, being able to be practically invisible in broad daylight.

The other kingdoms were the Snorunt kingdom, Pansage kingdom, Natu kingdom, the majorly deciding Eevee kingdom, Cubone kingdom, Riolu kingdom, and Hippopotas kingdom. The Eevee kingdom was as strong as the Gallade kingdom, so it was the major factor that the Brothers were at war for so long with the Dominances. It did not equal the soldier strength of the ninjas or Raltsian Knights however. Snorunts had a hidden city where the Glalie emperor resided. Because of its stealth, many Glalie and Froslass soldiers ravaged the world without any source. Pansages lived in a difficult area to assault; on the top of trees. This made the archer Simisages more deadly than ever since their high agility and flying squirrel like habits make them near impossible to kill. The Natu kingdoms were foreseeing and could predict several attacks and acted as the Brothers' psychic division. They were one of the flying kingdoms in the sky which were inaccessible to anything that wasn't flying. This meant they could live in safety as some Brothers warriors assisted in guarding.

The Eevee kingdom was divided into different sections. They had major cities in different locations. One was located near the Pansage kingdom, one near the Snorunt kingdom, one in a volcanic habitat, one deep within a forest, one unique and frustrating one underwater, and one sky habitat. This made them impossible to exterminate and hard to fight due to the illusiveness and how easily another army may show up due to the neighboring allies. The Eevee kingdom conquered 4 other kingdoms adding to their numbers.

The Cubone kingdom acted alongside the Pawniard's ninjas in their dirty work as a backup. The Marowak could wipe out the majority of average armies with a small group of trained soldiers and some ninjas to aid. These cutthroat soldiers also made efficient assassins. They were feared largely for their controlled bounty hunter style. The Hippopotas kingdom was one of the few underground kingdoms making it near possible to be found. Only could the Sandshrew, Diglett, and Sandile kingdoms access the Hippopotas kingdom easily. The Hippowdon warriors were fierce in combat and the equivalent of the Rhyperiors for the Brothers. Lastly there was the Riolu kingdom. Although not as powerful as the Eevee kingdom, they owned more kingdoms than any other kingdom, owning a total of 6. Their numbers were massive and their expertise and wisdom unmatchable. Their aura soldiers, or master Lucarios, were one of the most feared enemies to encounter back then with the ninjas ranking above them. The Lucario kingdom was impossible to find without a clue on where to find it. The location is still a mystery to this day.

The war lasted forever. Many people from all kingdoms started to get outraged overall and started an underground organization known as The Guild. They worked for whomever they were allied with and who aided their purposes. There were pokemon as far as Gyarados to Sigilyphs inside this guild. It was treated with low regard and respect which only toughened the guild. This made them just as formidable as the Brothers or the Dominances. In the end, the Guild sided with the Dominances rather than the Brothers. They also formed alliances with other Non-Dominator-Alliance kingdoms.

Indeed, the Guild has become known as the Rascal's Guild by any kingdoms not supporting it, as only 19 kingdoms supported it and 104 were against it. They had become infamous as thieves and trouble makers by many, but others viewed it as an underground convenience. The base of the guild itself was in the midst of the Gallade kingdom and would not be able to be entered in without pre-guild approval.

Nonetheless, King Insitir, the Gallade king, was a frivolous supporter and could rely on the guild for a lot. The guild often withheld its duties that Insitir had assigned them to do. Other wealthy supporters in the favoring kingdoms of the guild also paid the guild to do their work.

Much of this spending from Dominance and guild favoring kingdom people had outraged any kingdoms against or sometimes neutral to the guild. The neutral kingdoms were enemies of the Dominances or the other guild favoring kingdoms, or simply just disliked the guild. The Pawniard kingdom ordered the ninjas to kill any guild members they found. Needless to say, ninjas started to become the primary source of loss within in the guild. Ninjas often pursued shady areas and rather royal areas to search for ninjas. Some ninjas were even paid just to search for some.

The guild started to lose its strength as more dislike. Soon very few kingdoms were neutral to the guild. In addition, the guild did not gain any supporters; in fact, they lost some. They had gone from 19 supporters to now 14 patrons. It started to seem bleak. The profiting guild had suddenly gone bankrupt. Insitir had lost his trust on them. Everything seemed to be crashing…"

…

"Darcel! Darcel please!" the Lucario yelled.

"My love! If this is the last time we ever see each other…" Before the Lucario could finish her sentence, the abruption of a Bisharp swooped in and grabbed her.

"Damn the rascals!" the Bisharp yelled. His ninja training made his quick moving actions pounce on the Lucario. He was now immobilized. "You used to be a Brother Lucario!"

"I was, but I am no longer!" The Lucario yelled and pushed the Bisharp off of him. The Bisharp reacted quickly with a counter. It failed as the Lucario ducked and pulled out his crossbow and had the binding arrow attached.

"NO!" the Bisharp yelled. Soon he was thrown all about the room with the single swinging of the crossbow. The pure impact of the power was enough to shake the life out of him. Soon the bewildered ninja lay dormant on the ground. The Lucario ran over quickly to Darcel.

"Darcel, are you okay?" She coughed.

"Not quite…" Soon she revealed the gaping wound the ninja had left in her side. "*Gasp* Look out!" The Lucario immediately turned his head and the ninja grabbed his leg and stuck a dagger into his back.

"AAAAAAAUGH!" Soon the Lucario fell over in an agony of blue blood.

"Jas!" Darcel yelled. The ninja removed the arrow from his body and interlocked the arms and mouths of the two Lucarios in chains. He soon bound the two together with chains.

"Master Dyor will appreciate some new aid…" The ninja picked the two Lucarios up by the ears, causing them to scream out in pain. The wails made no difference to the merciless ninja. Jas was now contemplating a new idea to get him and Darcel out. But how? He was pretty much locked in-

Except for his legs. He hastily used his legs remove Darcel's binds and she removed his. The ninja saw immediately and tossed them on the ground and put a leg on both of them so they couldn't move. Jas was a genius.

He swiped the ninja's sword and slashed it into the ninja's chest. This time the ninja fell down. For good.

Jas and Darcel immediately set up a small recovery camp just under the radar of Lucario patrol. They had lost their herbs and remedies so they would have to naturally recover for a long time. Jas expected a week.

Jas is one of the top ranked players within the guild. His lover, Darcel, is the Lucario princess. Their dare to love each other is massive, considering Darcel also secretly supports the guild. This is coming from the Lucario empire which is one of the Brother empires. Surely if this relationship was uncovered all hell would break loose with the Lucario empire. And it had earlier.

The daring Jas snuck into the palace sneaking underneath the Aura Guards using a special spell. He was able to do so from the local shrine. Jas was a master of stealth, magic, and more. Anyhow, while entering the palace he visited the princess. During their time together, a guard entered hearing noises coming from the room. It was too quick as the ninja guard had suspected something. When finding the two of them cuddling with each other, he immediately tried to use the musket he had been given to kill Jas. It ricocheted and injured the princess.

This set off a chain that had the two of them running for their lives. They ran through the basement still being chased by the ninja. They were stopped in a small cove that led outside. Darcel, still injured, was now a target by the ninja. He knew that the Lucario was a guild member from the looks of it. After all, he _was _paid to hunt ninjas.

The rest is known from there. There is much to do. Now that a ninja will be found dead, and that the Lucario princess is in love with a guild member, chaos will erupt between the guild and the Lucarios. Jas was more nervous than he ever has been in his entire life. It would be difficult to escape with the pride of the Lucario kingdom while inside the home of all Lucarios.

A beacon of hope shined high in the sky. Jas spotted a Honchkrow flying high in the clouds. Jas knew him better as Taíer (Thai-air). Taíer is a very skilled guild member who has done much reconnaissance and rescuing. He is placed as a rank 3 member of the guild; Jas is rank 3.

Jas had mentioned Darcel about running off with him to the guild. Darcel was at first unsure, but she agreed with a small bit of time they had after they had been chased down by ninjas.

Jas had a special flare that anyone in the guild can pick up with special enchanted lenses. It can be used as location. Taíer had those lenses on, so he was scanning about the area knowing that Jas said he would be meeting with Darcel.

However, it had been 3 days since the incident had occurred. This search was overdue. Jas was a bit irritated with the tardiness, but he was at least glad that help had arrived. Jas used his signal flare and soon Taíer picked up the sight. Soon he flew out of sight. Darcel was at first worried, but Jas calmed her.

Soon enough, Taíer came in and landed right by the two.

"I am desperately sorry. We knew that you wanted time Jas, so the others assumed you were just taking some extra time. It occurred to me that there was a problem," Taíer explained.

"Well at least you're here. The princess and I are roughed up and we need some way to get back to the guild. Any ideas?" Jas asked. Darcel was slightly intimidated by the large Honchkrow. Taíer noticed.

"What should we do about the princess? We can't simply fly out of here, and that wall is harder than an Aggron's head," Taíer asked.

"I know a way out… But it means going back into the castle… and it's paroled," Darcel answered. Taíer seized the opportunity.

"I can create a distraction while you two escape. You're in no condition to sneak by Jas, and you have your alé (ah-lay. It means female mate in Honduka, or Honchkrow language) which makes it harder. I can easily distract some guards. After all, they'll get confident since I'm dark type." Jas considered.

"It sounds good, but are you sure about taking on the guards? They are strong. Plus ninjas may be lurking about with them."

"I am a bit worried, but it will be the only way. Are the both of you ready?" Taíer asked. The two of them nodded. "Good. Darcel, lead the way back." She slowly got on her feet and guided them to the entrance where they had come out. They wandered their way passing by the dead ninja.

"Interesting. It must have gone unnoticed so far," Jas noted.

"What did?" Taíer asked.

"I had to kill a ninja… it hurt Darcel and I." Taíer nodded.

"Even more reason to get you two to safety." They continued until they had entered back into the royal halls. There were already 4 Lucario guards. Darcel visualized the way to the next spot. Taíer hastily ran out screeching gaining the guards' attention. He flailed about attacking them.

It was enough of a distraction for Jas and Darcel to make it through, and soon Taíer ran off outside. The Lucarios left to report the disturbance which allowed Taíer to join up with them.

"There should be no more guards… Let's hope for the best," Darcel optimized. They continued down until they made it into the passage that Darcel had knew. They continued down until a major obstacle stood in their way.

Dalku soldiers. The Darmanitan were roughly talking with each other. Dalku soldiers are fierce fighters that are not part of the Brothers but are allies of the Lucarios. The kingdom is average sized but very powerful for its impact. Fighting them would be risky.

"Let me handle this," Darcel told the two. She walked out calmly. Jas and Taíer held their breath. They were nervous.

"Gentlemen, could you make way for my friends?" she asked commandingly. The Dalku chatted amongst each other in Darun (Darumaka language). They soon nodded and stepped aside. Jas and Taíer sighed slowly as the band of Dalku let them through calmly.

Eventually they escaped to the sanctity of the outside world. The general midways between kingdom outposts and hometowns were calm, but sometimes wanderers or groups of kingdom soldiers may be astray as well as some uncharted settlements of smaller kingdoms.

The group of them made started to trek over to the Gallade kingdom. Taíer had spoken with a Raltsian knight and agreed to house the three of them while on their way back to the guild. The guild had to move away from the Gallade kingdom and more astray in the wilderness as of an agreement. The path from the Lucario kingdom to the Guild would be 2 weeks' time by foot, but Taíer could carry them through all territory excluding when they were near any Lucario allies or Brother kingdoms. Even by the enslaved kingdoms were dangerous to fly around. With Taíer's flying, the three of them should be back at the Gallade kingdom in 2 days.

While flying, there was a small conversation between Jas and Darcel.

"You know, Jas, I've never been this far from home. My mom and dad never really let me go far from the kingdom. I only went once with a trip to visit a small caravan outside the kingdom. It's a huge leap for me going out here…" Darcel said to Jas.

"I am unfamiliar with that. I've been to the corners of the world." Darcel looked at Jaz for a second.

"Just promise me that the guild will keep me safe at home." Jas nodded. She came in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jas blushed a bit.

The Honduka kingdom lay between the Lucario and Gallade kingdoms. It was an airborne kingdom, so Taíer had to take the risk of flying by an enslaved kingdom that the Brothers owned. Taíer's family lived there, but he scarcely sees them. The Honduka kingdom are one of the few neutral to the guild, so it is unusual for him to visit in. Taíer asked Jas and Darcel if he could visit in with his family. Despite the difference, Taíer was still close to his brother and his mate lived not far from his home. He had an ovation for being powerful, and many knew that he was part of the guild. Everyone respects him and he is treated highly, but Taíer has trouble not feeling like an outcast.

Jas and Darcel went along with him to his mate's house. Taíer was mating with a female Honchkrow named Melia. She was a seldom and kind Honchkrow that was very caring. Currently she was harboring an egg within her. They easily walked in and met with Melia.

"Oh Taíer, it is so nice to see you." She came and embraced her mate. They had a small moment to be with each other.

"Melia, these are friends of mine. One is from the guild and the other is his mate." She saw them.

"Hello. I am Melia. I have heard of you Jas, but what is your name?" she asked Darcel.

"My name is Darcelia Balonne. Just call me Darcel," she answered.

"Darcelia? Balonne? Are you really the Lucario princess?" Melia asked with awe. Darcel nodded. Melia was genuinely impressed. "Taíer, what are you doing with her?"

"We are taking her to the guild. She will be eternally punished if we return her." Melia understood. "I wanted to stop here to see you and make sure you're fine… Do you know when our egg will come?"

"The doctors say I should be due soon, but I'm not sure if I can trust them. It have not felt any issues or major weight yet. No hard feelings inside," Melia answered. Taíer seemed a bit worried.

"I hope there is nothing wrong…" Abruptly the door slammed open revealing two ninjas and a Xatu foreseer. Jas and Darcel immediately hid themselves, and were completely unnoticeable.

"Hello. Sorry to be a nuisance, but have you seen any Lucarios per chance?" a ninja asked. The two of them shook their heads. The Xatu closed his eyes. Taíer didn't know, but Jas knew that the Xatu was checking if he was lying. Jas knew that he would find out the truth soon enough.

Jas saw a small hole and cracked it open. He and Darcel escaped narrowly.

"They are lying," the Xatu said. Taíer was a bit scared and edgy.

"Do you know where they are?" the other ninja asked. Taíer and Melia looked at each other and knew their efforts were futile.

"They are under our bed," Melia said. The ninjas quickly looked under and found nothing. Melia and Taíer were confused.

"Oh ha. Very funny. Anyhow, have a good day. We will be checking in on the other houses," the ninja said. Taíer sighed, and soon Jas and Darcel re-entered through the covered hole.

"That was close," Jas said.

"You escaped… Oh wow," Taíer said.

"Yes. That Xatu foreseer can detect lying. We must go before any other problems arise." Taíer sighed.

"I will check back on you soon Melia. Please be well," Taíer sadly said to Melia.

"I will see you soon my love." They embraced each other for a small bit.

"Let us go," Taíer commanded. The three of them left and flew off through the night sky.

"_The bond between two lovers is stronger than any connection in the world. But no bond can merely match up to vengeance, death, and the allure of power."_

-Dielty Seylderyn | Tyranitar author

…

Alright, that is what this first chapter is about. I will probably write this frequently because my mind is hot on this, so expect once/twice a month updating. That is generally fast excluding my story that I post two chapters at a time.

Anyways, favorite or alert list it if you want to know when it updates or other stuff if you want to show some love. 3 This is granted you have signed up.

Have fun writing or reading ladies and gents!

~DTH~


	2. Chapter 2

The Crown Wars. A Pokemon Fanfiction by Deathlark. Chapter 2, The Storm Breaks.

Author's Note: Okay, this was a bit longer than I'd like it to be to update, since I got really stalled on my other stories. At least this chapter is here now, so you don't have to whine about that.

Nothing else. Enjoy.

**Dishclaimer: I don't own the rights to the pokemon franchise.**

…

As Jas, Darcel, and Taíer flew through the sky, the clouds started to noticeably bunch up. They knew that there was the home kingdom of Pidgeys in the area. They were an enemy of Honchkrows, but they belonged to the Tailow kingdom, which owned another kingdom as well.

Swellow often patrolled the area, as they have keen senses and can see in the fog. However, their vision was hindered as the clouds were abnormally thicker this night.

It would be fatal if Taíer decided to use defog, and it was noticeable that his angst was become hard to control. Jas had to punch him once to make sure he wouldn't use defog, which would obviously revealing their location and what they were doing.

Jas could hear Swellow in the midst communicating with the vibrations and calls from their throats, and not to mention Pidgeots lurking amongst them.

At one point, Taíer could see a Pidgeot fly right past them.

"JAS! WE HAVE TO SEE!" he sternly whispered.

"We can't if you want to be holed up by the entire army of Swellows," Jas replied.

"Yeah, we don't have a mage here to cast invisibility on us. We have to stay stealthy," Darcel added.

"Look out!" Jas warned. Taíer had to take a steep and sudden swoop down. Jas was prepared, but Darcel was not, almost being knocked off Taíer. Jas caught her before flying off, clutching her strongly. "I don't want to lose you… Please hold on." Darcel nodded, while gazing into the scarlet red eyes that Jas owned.

The moment was broken, as Taíer had to start taking far more evasive movement. This air space was more clustered, which meant we were practically brushing by the Pidgey kingdom at this rate.

Taíer started to worry that it was going to cause an alarm. Jas told him to keep moving, and keep using Keen Sight to try and look through the fog before the Swellow could make out the irregular figure flying through their air space.

Jas saw a Pidgey just too late. Taíer had to sharply turn to avoid a column of the Pidgey kingdom's wall, and turned right into a Pidgeotto. Taíer smashed directly into him, knocking him out of the way of his path. They all knew there was hardly anything now that kept them from defeat.

Miraculously, the Pidgeotto couldn't identify who Taíer was or who they were carrying, or just what hit him in general.

Their path continued uninterrupted, and they managed to slip through the Pidgey kingdom. Soon they entered the Dominance area. The threat of dominance parolees was very prevalent, not to mention that the guild was still a good distance away.

Taíer spotted a pair of wandering caravan Charizards traveling with Flygon guards. They remained out of sight, using stealth techniques. It didn't help that Lucarios were in a brother kingdom, and that the Murkrow kingdom didn't have the best relations with the Dominances.

They passed by the lake that the Oshawott kingdom was placed upon. As they moved in further into the territory, they would have to stay low to the ground due to the eventual mass of Flygon guards. Not to mention there being a general increase in guards. The Gallade kingdom was heavily protected.

The amount of ground guards also mattered, as the bowmen could gravely injure Taíer, ultimately crashing the party into the ground with a falling death.

Jas could remember when the guild was highly respected, and that people looked up to the members. Now they were pitied and called thieves by many of the locals, and the armies have lost their feelings of respect for the guild.

It frustrated Jas that the Brothers knew that the Guild was important to the Dominances, specifically the Ralts kingdom, so they managed to prioritize making sure the guild would lose its dignity.

It worked well, as every failed mission that the guild had was blocked out by the Brothers, increasing their respect and diminishing the positive thoughts about the guild, and the ones inside. Many members left during that time.

Now the guild was just left over scrap from a workshop. Hardly any requests came in nowadays, and the economic condition was more than poor. Gueserm managed to have enough wealth to keep the guild afloat, but it would not last forever.

Darcel saw that her lover was a bit absent minded. Taíer seemed to be able to handle everything based on flying, and was enwrapped in his own thoughts.

"Hi Jas." She leaned on Jas to get his attention.

"Hi Darcel…" he replied, a bit grim in his tone.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked in a lighthearted speech.

"Yep. Guild's in the slums. The conditions are getting worse. I can't believe you would actually join us in this hell-hole," Jas explained.

"Well I wanted to be with you. It was getting too hard to live in my palace." Jas blushed a bit.

"You would leave your lavish lifestyle to be with me?" Jas unsurely asked.

"Of course. You're like no one else…" She turned and kissed Jas on the cheek. She wrapped her arms around him, rubbing the fur on his coat while the wind frisked each hair to a pinpoint.

"Alright love birds, the party is over for now. We're going into the valley," Taíer warned. A chill went down Jas's spine. He remembers the horrid experiences there; being mauled by wild pokemon and being assaulted by a caravan of mercenary warriors, and many other deadly encounters.

The Suskenauet Valley was an inset of land that collapsed in an earth quake. It became a dead zone, as it intersected no routes that kingdoms would travel to fight each other. Instead, it was right in the tactical zone of flanking.

Armies would travel through, and the smart Dominances utilized the height, and slaughtered every single warrior in the valley; mage or knight. Many bodies weren't buried, leaving the valley littered in corpses and skeletons.

Much memorabilia and treasures most likely rested in the pockets of the dead soldiers, but who knows what they were. There were so many plunderers and thugs in that valley that everything was taken but the bones.

This made the area even more ominous. It became infamously known as "The Valley" to caravans looking for easy routes. It was an easy route, but any who ventured through the valley were bound to be attacked. They would just have to walk two times the amount that it would normally take if they wanted to be safe.

This posed just as great as a threat to flying pokemon as it did for walking. The wind could easily start rock falls and inescapable chain reactions. It claims victim to several daring people every year.

Taíer was educated on how to fly through. In his group's first training unit, seven were killed trying to cross. Taíer was the first to master the technique of windless flight and gliding.

That was a long time ago. He set aside his rough start and focused on the important people he was carrying on his back. The Lucario princess, and his closest friend. The pressure was resting on him more than anyone else.

As he glided through the barren valley, Darcel wondered just who would live here. It was a dystopian landscape with bones and skeletons riddling the ground. Only refugees or crooks would dare go through such a dismal place like this. And here they found themselves risking their lives for a quick run.

"Why are we going through the valley?" Jas asked.

"Because I don't want any guards finding us. Besides, the guild is about three minutes from the valley flying," Taíer answered.

"Whatever, let-" and they were cut off by a barrage of arrows. Jas immediately protected the group. It was a unit of Gallade archers and Charizards. The Charizards dove from their position and started to chase down the group, breathing fire at them.

"STOP RIGHT THERE IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!" one Charizard yelled. Darcel concentrated an Aura Sphere, charging it up if necessary.

"Do not chase us! We are part of the guild!" Jas yelled. The head of the Gallade arching unit realized something.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" he yelled. Every single soldier stopped. Taíer hovered in the air.

"You are part of the guild, yes?" he asked.

"Yes," Jas replied.

"Then come with us. The king demands your appearance," the Gallade commanded.

"As your order," Jas said. Taíer immediately flew over with the Charizards, heading straight to the kingdom of the Gallades. The three of them could only wonder what he needed him for. The king has had a reputation of dislike for the guild.

The Gallade captain was the king's most respected captain. He was guarding after a successful victory against the brothers. They were walking past the Suskenauet Valley when they saw the band flying through. They assumed they were crooks because no one ever ventures through the valley, so he sent his men to chase them.

He knew the king wanted to meet a guild member. He needed to talk with them ever since the Lucario princess had disappeared. He had a notion the guild had to do something with it.

They were not aware about the ominous smog that lurked in the air. It suddenly rolled in, so the group decided to head back with their unit.

…

As the three guild and to-be guild members were escorted to the kingdom, they encountered a large wall.

This was the security wall to the kingdom. It was about two miles high, making it hard for flying types to get over. The only way in was through the wall, which was reinforced, and occupied by thousands of guards, stretching around the 180 square mile kingdom. The Gallade was the only kingdom without walls since all the other kingdoms are hidden or in hard terrain. The Charmander kingdom was in a volcano, and the Rhyhorn kingdom was under the ground.

The unit stepped foot at the gate. It was a large fence gates that was reeled in to work. This kingdom had no moat, making it a bit more susceptible to attacks. A large unit of guards and workers guarded the gate, very aware a threat would be massive to the kingdom. They allowed soldiers automatic access, but they needed clearance.

That said, they approached the gate.

"HALT! NONE MAY ENTER!" the doorman yelled.

"Do not fear citizen. We are here to protect the citizens." The guard took close note of what the captain had said.

"You may enter soldiers." They walked through, and he realized that two Lucarios and a Honchkrow were with them.

"Were those Lucarios I saw?" a guard asked.

"Yes… Arceus knows why they're here," the doorman said a bit unsure of the appearance.

Any pokemon from kingdoms that are the enemies of the Dominances are treated like poison in the Gallade kingdom. The crowd immediately bowed in respect of the returning soldiers, and backed away at the first sight of the two Lucarios. They were also unsure of the Honchkrow following along.

Many positive and frightened looks were shot off around the town. They were once stopped by guards wondering what the Lucarios were doing, before the captain cleared it up.

At last, they reached the palace. It was a large, well-decorated castle that was very ornamental with many guards paroling the area. Here lay the most powerful minds in the world; the heads of the Dominances. Each dominance leader lives in this castle, and they have co-leaders managing their kingdoms.

Darcel marveled at the building that would have been her homeland's ideal object to burn to ashes. She loved the beauty of the ornaments, glass, and marble pathway leading to the front door.

They slowly walked up the several steps that led to the top of the hill, finally reaching a door with two guards with hefty spears in each hand. A magician was there, blocking the entrance to front doorstep.

"Greetings captain. I assume you are here to report your victory at Gérair hill, yes?" he asked.

"Yes Kanur, but I also have brought three Lance members with me," the captain replied. The Guild's actual name was the Free Lance Guild, but it became far better known as the Guild, even by their own members.

"Guild members? Perfect. King Dairon will be pleased," the Gallade wizard Kanur said. He stepped away from the door, letting the large band of them walk through.

The large open room had several studies and guards there, keenly eyeing everything that happened.

"Unit, you are disbanded," the captain ordered.

"Yes sir captain Julius," each soldier replied. They left the palace, and a few stayed.

"Come with me, you three," Julius ordered. Darcel wasn't sure if he knew that she was really the Lucario princess. He would have done something else by now.

In the meanwhile, the King rose out of his seat and walked over to greet Julius.

"Captain Julius. Your healthy return has me believing you have won," King Insitir greeted. Jas saw the large blade in his sheathe. It was 2/3 the size of him. It was one hefty blade.

"Yes sir. The army at Gérair has disbanded, and it is now clear to cross," Julius answered. That laid the King's concerns to rest.

"Good… As for these three… I assume that they are guild members. Correct?" Julius nodded. "Good. I need to have a word with them. You are free to go Julius." Julius nodded.

"Thank you sir." He walked off to his quarters.

"You three. Come with me," Insitir invited. He didn't use long words to make a point. He walked to the right of the room, entering a room.

It was lined with weapons and armor, as well as tomes for mages and bows with quivers full of arrows. A map of the world rested on a hard oak wood table, possibly made from hunted Sudowoodo. Many lanterns hanged about the room, all lit up by magic spells. An eerie purple aura gleamed about the room.

"So you three are guild members," Insitir started off.

"Two actually. Lady Balonne is not a guild member at all," Taíer replied.

"Hm… She did not look like an average Lucario…" He closed his eyes to think. "The Lucario princess."

"You could figure that out on your own?" Darcel asked.

"Yes. You are Darcelia Balonne. Pride of your father and mother, jewel of the kingdom. Many Lucarios admire you for your beauty," Insitir backed up.

"H-how did you figure that all out?" she asked, a bit nervous of what this man could do.

"I have much knowledge about our enemies. Why are you here? Has the guild kidnapped you?" he asked.

"No. She agreed to come to the guild, abandoning her own life," Jas answered.

"Interesting… That seems to be a foolish decision, but everyone has their reasons…" He closed his eyes again. "I see. You are living with your mate now, Darcelia," Insitir said.

"Please, call me Darcel. And yes, Jas and I are both going to be at the guild," Darcel replied.

"Jas… I've heard that name before," Insitir responded. He closed his eyes yet again. "You were the Lucario that assassinated Jerebi Sonzé, the highly influential sandshrew figurehead."

"Yes. I've done more than that. The days when the Guild was actually looked up to…" Jas moaned. Insitir nodded.

"Your glory days are nearing their end, I understand. But now that you have Miss Balonne with you, things are going to change."

"That's expected," Jas said.

"Yes. I need to go speak with Julius. We need to discuss what is going to happen," Insitir directed. He left the room, and Julius was waiting at his doorstep.

"Ah yes, sir, what is it?" he asked.

"Julius. I need to have a conversation with you. It is about the three people behind me,"

"Yes, but first…" Suddenly, Insitir was shot in the back by an arrow. It had a powerful venom on it, but the Gallade was not king for nothing. He ripped the arrow out of his back, and tossed it back at the archer that had shot him.

The arrow hit the archer's neck, and now every guard was running right up to Insitir.

"JULIUS, WHAT ARE YOU-" he tried to say, until Kanur casted a darkness spell on him.

"Give up Insitir. Your days are over. Julius is the rightful owner of the crown!" Kanur said.

"NEVER!" he yelled, and then he drew his sword. A mighty wind gusted the room, knocking back every single man on him. The spell was broken immediately by the rush of power. The three guild members were blown away with the wind. All of them were baffled at the display occurring right before their very eyes.

The massive sword was gilded and enchanted as well as it could be.

"Julius, what in the name of Arceus are you doing?" Insitir asked through his bloody vision. He had been stabbed multiple times, the sword being the only thing keeping him alive.

"The crown atop your head has no right there. I discovered the jewel myself, and you have not put it to rightful use," Julius replied, now with his own great lance at his side. It had a moonstone spear forged from the flames of Mount Eternus, the greatest volcano in the world. Insitir had no idea this weapon existed.

"The Crowns are not meant to be abused for their power. They have no right in this world, and once I have all 17, I plan to burn them to liquid so that no one should ever possess the godly powers that they unlock," Insitir replied. Julius frowned.

"But if you so as much convinced the others to give you their crowns, there would be a massive advantage! Stealing the crowns that the Brothers had would instantly wreck their forces! You can't go moseying around with one of the 17 strongest artifacts in the world!" Julius argued. "Imagine! The kingdom of the Ralts ruling the world! The benevolent rulers providing care to your every need, harvesting every resource of the world!"

"What you speak of is a deceiving tyrant! The Dominances are meant to have peaceful relationships and not enslave other kingdoms for their use!" Insitir yelled. Julius groaned.

"I have no time for this. Guards, take the Guild members. Insitir and I have a score to settle." As on command, the three of them were taken by warrior guards. They carried them off to the stairs.

They struggled to get free of the grip, but these guards were stronger than normal.

In the meanwhile, it was a two on one match against Insitir.

"Give up Insitir! You are not able to handle your best mage and your best soldier!" Kanur yelled.

"I may not be able to, but I'll die trying!" he yelled. "KINGDOMS WILL BE FREE!"

With that, he charged at Kanur. He teleported behind his back, and casted a lightning spell. Insitir deflected the bolt off his shield, and tried to reflect it back at him. He teleported again, and Julius ran up to get a stab on him.

Insitir grabbed his blade, picked him up with it, and tossed him at Kanur. He tried to teleport again, but after that, Insitir grabbed him and stuck his sword right through his Spike. He yelled in agony, quickly casting a healing spell. While trying to get up, Insitir grabbed him and used Close Combat on him, harming him badly.

Julius charged up behind Insitir, bouncing off his spear like it was a vaulting pole. He used the aerial assault to launch a crossbow rigged with an explosive to daze Insitir.

Insitir turned and deflected the explosive, launching it back at Julius. Julius charged through despite the blow, and attacked him with the spear. Insitir swirled around, grabbing the blade and swinging Julius around.

Julius utilized the moment and grabbed Insitir's blade, swinging it and scraping his sides. Insitir grunted in pain, and took firm grip of the lance. He preferred swords, but it would have to do.

Kanur got up and prepared another lightning spell while Julius was channeling his own power into the blade. Insitir knew this was going to be hard.

"LET GO OF ME!" Darcel yelled. Jas and Taíer had stopped struggling, but Darcel was not the one fit to cope with discomfort with her past lavish lifestyle. She kept struggling around, and squirming. The gloves were enchanted to lock moves, so it was foolish to try and use attacks.

Jas started to formulate an idea though. He saw the torches on the sides were merely flickering at this point. Jas had learned a few spells, and he did all he could to transfer his aura into a single flame. He quickly ignited the nearest torch, causing it to become a massive flame. It caught Taíer's guard by surprise, engulfing his head in his flame. He immediately let go and started to yell.

Taíer saw the opportunity, and kicked the guard, letting Jas free, and intentionally freeing Darcel.

"Let's go! The king needs help!" Jas said. Darcel grabbed his hand.

"I'm going with you!" she told Jas. Jas looked into her eyes. He gave an intentional nod, showing that he trusted her that she would be safe. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making Darcel blush. She was a bit shocked, and was interrupted from her thoughts by Jas suddenly dragging her, dashing down the dungeon hallways.

Insitir was dancing around blades and spells, with Kanur enraging the two of them after a crippling blow by a psycho cut and a night slash. He had a spell that made them stronger and more ravenous. They were giving Insitir a harder time.

Insitir intricately avoided every shot, trying to get as close as possible to them, only with them jumping out of the way, with Julius heading straight for him. It was too hard to manage them at the same time.

As Insitir blocked an incoming blow from Julius, he was struck in the back by a lightning bolt, and collapsed in a paralyzed frenzy. Kanur and Julius smiled at Insitir, now spastically twitching on the ground. He knew that he had lost the fight.

"You see Insitir? If you weren't so damn stupid you could've avoided all this," Julius taunted on top of him, pressing his armored foot onto his back, crushing him with immense pain. Insitir growled in a frenzy of hurt from the pressing foot. It became stronger and stronger.

"At least… I died… protecting my cause…" Insitir moaned.

Suddenly, Kanur collapsed in a pile right next to Julius. He looked over and saw an arrow right in his chest, running through his spike. He knew that he would not be able to do anything since his spike was harmed. He wasn't dead, but if he didn't receive medical attention, he would be.

He looked for the source of the shot, and he saw the same Lucario from the guild with a bow, aiming for the next shot. He released the bow, and an arrow whizzed right by Julius's spike as he moved out of the way. The Lucario knew the best spot to take out a Gallade was the spike.

Julius could only realize this was an enemy, and he didn't look that dangerous either, so he calmly used his lance to propel himself and charge at him with the king's sword.

Suddenly, the Lucario disappeared and grabbed the lance that he was holding, jabbing him in his armor, launching him into a Honchkrow using thief. He grabbed the sword right out of his hands, and tossed it right to Insitir.

Julius was dazed by what had happened, leaving the Lucario a chance attack him more with his own spear.

Julius quickly reacted by turning around, grabbing his spear, trying to rip it out of his hands. It failed, as the Lucario used it as momentum, smacking into his face by kicking him back. The Honchkrow propelled him by using gust, throwing him across the room, scattering his spear about the room.

The Lucario ran up to Julius, then impacting him with a quick attack, then proceeding to beat the ever-loving crap out of him.

Julius tried to react, but he couldn't to the spear being shoved in his face, ultimately killing him. His body stopped moving, and the blood stained the lance.

The Lucario was hit in the back by a powerful hyper beam used by Kanur. It knocked him off where he was, and then he was hit by a powerful lightning spell. He tried to get up, but couldn't.

The Honchkrow came to his aid, and attacked Kanur with the king's blade. He tried to teleport, but the Honchkrow was too quick, and pinned him in a corner, then slicing his body up into several parts. He was ultimately decapitated, suffering a gruesome death.

Kanur had revived himself using a temporary strength spell; it was enough to get him off the ground and prepare the attacks against the Lucario. It wasn't enough to save his life though.

The Lucario and the Honchkrow walked over to Insitir.

"Need a hand?" the Lucario said.

Just then, the Lucario was hit in the head by an arrow, fired from across the room by Jas.

…

Author's Note: Yep that's it. A big plot twist in the end, and nonetheless a cliffhanger.

The next chapter will be up in a while because I have a bunch of other stories to write for first, so don't expect a new chapter to come soon.

Please leave a review to let me know if you liked it and etc. A favorite doesn't hurt either, nor does the alert list to let me know that you like the story.

See you later readers and writers.

~DTH~


	3. Chapter 3

The Crown Wars. A Pokemon Fanfiction by Deathlark. Chapter 3, Cinsyera

Author's Note: This took a while because I got held up by a lot of life stuff, including school starting.

So I'll give you this for now and be back once again in a long time because I am just getting delayed too much. Sorry, it's out of my reach. This is also a shorter chapter therefore.

(And this chapter focuses on two characters)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to pokemon.**

…

The sun started to beam through the window and onto the Zoroark's face. His eyes opened immediately, and he got up from his bed in a snap. He cooled himself off and immediately started doing his stretches.

This day was unusual compared to the rest. The guild never even gets visitors; let alone someone wanting to join. Gueserm hadn't even heard of the person until now, and he's been a problem to the entire world over numerous occasions. It made a good résumé for the Guild. Gueserm liked the sound of him, but he had not met him.

Gueserm went to the Guild Hall's wash, desperately needing a clean after yesterday. More and more missions for the tireless Zoroark, but even the adamant Zoroark leader of the Guild was getting tired with there being so few members around. He was relying on his top members like Jas and Taíer to handle most of the missions, as well as his some of his favorites like Yeramir and Hundó. He was still having trouble getting over the fact that Faren had died on his most recent mission. It was a hard loss for the entire guild.

Gueserm DeVal was originally the greatest man in the entire kingdom of Zoroarks. He was a prestigious entrepreneur influencing much of the market and wealth of the kingdom; and he mysteriously disappeared.

What had happened was that he was robbed of his possessions and set out on a journey that got him into deeper trouble than he realized. He was blackmailed and forced to do the thieves' biddings. For a few years he did so until he managed to kill them.

When he came back, he was forgotten and neglected, so he approached the king and queen which mistook him for a criminal. They banished him to the far lands, so instead he joined up with other banished members and they formed the Guild that hangs from threads.

Gueserm was a man of hardened lifestyle. His years leading the guild made him one of the most fearsome men in existence, being compared to some like King Insitir himself. He's learned to trust very few and always watch your back, and knowing that power is under competence and strategy. He talks very sternly and seriously, and seems to leave casual conversation out of the picture. He never mentions his past or anything, and always seems to tread alone. The person he knows the best is Jas, and even then they have limited interaction due to his icy nature.

Gueserm heard a violent knocking on his doorbell, and screaming.

He was one to act quick, so he skid from his work and quick attacked to the door, and immediately shot it open.

Gueserm was shocked to see a young and beautiful Lucario with a Lucario in her hands, and a Honchkrow badly beaten and injured.

"Taíer! Jas! What on Earth's name happened to you!?" Gueserm exclaimed. Taíer took off his cloak and showed that he was extremely wounded.

"We can explain it. Just find us some help…" Taíer groaned.

He saw that the girl was wearing an extraordinary artifact atop her head. He recognized it as one of the 17 crowns of Arceus. He wondered where she obtained such and amazing item.

The 17 crowns, often called _Cinsyeras_, were actually important items. A legend describes that getting all 17 granted unlimited power. It was a legend, and only few believed the idea. One was such king Insitir; owner of 3 of the Cinsyeras. He owned the Psychic, Steel, and Fire Cinsyeras. The deep bronze brown of the gym on the Cinsyera the Lucario was wearing showed that it was the steel one.

Quickly regaining his senses, Gueserm quickly escorted the group to the infirmary where budget Chanseys and other healers did their work on the two.

Gueserm approached the young Lucario.

"You there, I assume you are Jas' lover," Gueserm flatly called out.

"Yes. My name is Darcelia Balonne. Everyone calls me Darcel though," she explained.

"Yes; how did you get your crown? Hierarchy?" Gueserm inquisited. She answered.

"Ah yes… I was worried about this… I know Insitir is pursuing these crowns… What are they called?" Darcelia asked.

"They are the Cinsyeras. Yours is the fighting; he already owns the Psychic, Fire, and Steel Cinsyeras," Gueserm answered. He was already scheming on how to obtain the crown and report it to Insitir.

"Yes. This was handed down through the Monarch; my great grandfather was given this and was told to guard it with his life. I don't know anything else. I feel like I've brought shame upon my family," she said, lowering her head.

"Yes; I hope you don't mind, but I need that crown and it must be stowed away and never to be found. Do you understand me? People would go out of their way and try their hardest to get their hands on this crown," Gueserm explained. Darcel nodded. She took off her crown.

Suddenly, an arrow was shot and knocked off the crown; it harmlessly landed on the ground, only getting a few scratches. Gueserm was alarmed and drew his sword. He looked around quickly to see who was there.

After a few seconds, Darcel's hands started to glow with arcane magic.

"Mage?" Gueserm shortly asked.

"Let's say I was a rebel," Darcel answered. Gueserm was confused as to why she didn't use her powers more often, but he assumed that she had legitimate reasons.

She quickly illuminated the room with a flash, and it blinded someone snooping around in the ducts of the guild quarters. There was an audible moan and a thump coming from above.

Gueserm immediately jumped to the vent of the roof and looked for any one. He roared to try and snoop out anyone there, but there was no effect.

"WHO'S THERE?" Gueserm yelled. A sinister laughing echoed around the guild.

"You know who's here for the crown don't you?" the voice grimaced. Gueserm pieced together the puzzle pieces and figured out what it meant. He sheathed his sword.

"Yes. Show yourself, there is no need to hide," Gueserm announced. Darcel was a bit confused, but ceased her magic and rested.

Suddenly, long lean and drooping legs dropped from one of the vents and revealed a slender figure; the Sableye's appearance was unusual.

His skin was dark black, his gem eyes being a frightening blood-orange, and the gem on his chest as white as snow.

"Greetings Gueserm DeVal. My name is Vintus Azylus. The one you have been expecting," the Sableye explained. His voice was a chilling and hollow voice.

"What happened with you?" Gueserm asked.

"A freak accident of nature, nothing else. As for the arts I practice, I'm skilled in archery and magic," Vintus quickly explained.

"Useful; although bowmen are common in this guild, you have a crossbow on your back. And magic can always be useful," Gueserm optimized.

"Yes… You'll find other useful talents about me too. And as for that crown, the Cinsyera, I have something else interesting to show you," Vintus said. He pulled out his satchel and removed a crown similar to the crown that was on the ground. "As that was the Fighting Cinsyera, this likewise is the Ghost one. Stolen from Lord Doriaunt the 4th himself."

Lord Doriaunt was the frightening lord of the Duskull empire. A powerful mage and tyrant Dusknoir, he confined himself to a ghost land and rarely ventured outside of it. It was a marvel at how the Sableye managed to get a hold of it.

"How did you get this?" Gueserm asked with great intrigue.

"Stole under the man's nose. Doriaunt didn't have a clue what happened," Vintus said, tossing the crown into Gueserm's arms. He was amazed; it reminded him of what he used to do. Gueserm had always had a good vindicating side to him; he knew that the crowns should never have their power used.

"I've been seeking these…" Gueserm mumbled.

"Knowing someone like you, it must be to burn the crowns to a crisp, no?" Vintus assumed.

"Yes. You're like me then…" Gueserm went on.

"Yes. It is why I want to join the guild. As for what happened with your comrades Jas and Taíer, I have a bit of a story for the reason they're so hurt," Vintus started. Darcel shivered behind Gueserm, a bit scared of the dark Sableye.

"You see, they were in the halls of Insitir's palace when his own general turned on him and tried to kill him. They were taken captive and managed to free themselves to see Insitir get his butt kicked. Oddly enough, two unidentified soldiers, incidentally a Lucario and a Honchkrow, attacked the men attacking Insitir. They helped Insitir up with the actual intentions to kill him and take his Cinsyeras. Before they could kill him, Jas intervenes by killing the Lucario with an arrow to the head. Taíer kills the Honchkrow and they try to quickly heal up Insitir, before the rest of the minions of the traitors come in to try and commit the mutiny that was attempted. Valiantly, Jas and Taíer fend off all the invaders with leaving Insitir unharmed. He is recovering now, just like your fellow comrades. I'll have you know, I was impressed watching from the ceiling," Vintus smugly explained. Gueserm took it all in.

"Good to know. It seems that someone has a more barbaric desire for the Cinsyeras… this isn't good… I feel unsure just having two of these. But the one thing, is why did you come to me?" Gueserm asked. Vintus chuckled.

"You must have a foggy memory. Perhaps I can recap of just what adventures my life has held for me, and why you are the only one that can help me in carrying out my original intentions…" Vintus started.

…

"My past has held many experiences. Supposedly, I was never born. I was manifested from the ashes of a volcano. This has given me arcane abilities and mastering the pyro kinetic arts far beyond anyone's grasp. I also was born mature. An adult, fully grown.

Incidentally, I never had this form. I was really a black slab of ashes and rock really, until someone had taken me and tossed me into a forge to see if the ashes would form together.

The ashes that composed me burned crisp enough to become shining and bright and tough. There was nothing to create so the skin formed into the only thing it could find; a Sableye. However, only the skin formed a Sableye. I had no flesh, organs, or any innards. A shell if you would, but a shell of skin. Wind would blow me away, I would drift and be poked easily. Things seem to push me in like a paper bag.

The owner came back horrified to see a hollow bag of rich black skin, and immediately tried to burn me further. Nothing happened.

Instead, he took my hollow self to the priest of the kingdom. The priest deemed me worthless, so whoever the person that had manifested me abandoned me in the aqueducts of the kingdom. From there, I used two pieces of broken glass for vision and stuck them where my eyes would be. Sadly, I still couldn't see, but at least I would be less repulsing. I had to use garbage as replacement for some padding inside at least. Slight gusts sent me flying down the aqueducts, so it was becoming necessary as the windy season approached.

Oddly enough, the shards of broken glass started to implant themselves inside of me, and the garbage inside me started to become actual meat and organs. First I was able to see. Images were very rough, but I could start to make out things. The glass was still broken, so some parts of my sight were distorted and cut off.

Then came breathing. What was so frustrating is that I hadn't adopted involuntary breathing, so I would have to force myself to breathe sometimes. Until it had become automatic, I wasn't able to sleep.

I started to develop feeling and getting to actually find what feeling was. I started to have an unusual OCD to feel everything at least once so I knew what it would feel like. I grew out of this, but it was so unusual to find out what feeling was. It did come with bitter downsides though, such as me developing pain. It took a long time for me to develop a decent resistance to pain.

Scent and taste quickly developed. Aromas were majestic when I first sniffed them, as well as the succulent tastes of delicacies and high-class foods. I had an intolerable pickiness and couldn't bear the scent of waste and the taste of poorly made food. It was a hard habit to come over.

After a long time, I started to place more glass in my eye sockets and hoping it would grant me some extra vision. Eventually, it formed a circle where I could see. However, my vision was still distorted, so I had to bribe a smith to burn the glass together.

Instead, he removed the glass and placed two brilliant shining gems in the eye sockets I had developed. Not long after, my vision was perfect; more than. I could see behind me and had selective sight. Night vision, complete tolerance to sunlight. However, he had chosen Citrine gems. Even now, my sight is always slightly tainted orange. Everything I see always has a slight orange hue to it.

He also realized I was missing my Chest Stone. They allow greater capacities of power to be acquired and further training, so I graciously paid him. The smith once again put in an amazing stone that was a brilliant white and very hard. I felt the power of the stone enchant me to greater levels of strength.

From here on, I went on adventures around the land. I became skilled in learning magical arts, specifically fire spells, and developed good aim. I forged a crossbow made from blazing steel. The arrows fired from it always cinder and burn. If I want to prevent fires, I use this one." Vintus pulled out a hulking black steel crossbow. "It's made of my own self; deadly powerful and kills most of what it hits.

I started becoming involved with bounty hunters… Or the target of them. Apparently my eyes and chest stone were worth fortunes on the market. I had to defend my life, so I developed a cold and hard attitude and a severe lack of mercy.

Ah, yes, I just forgot to mention, I never developed a reproductive system. I am incapable of loving or having sex. It is odd, but I feel that it has benefited me in certain ways. I'm accustomed to not having any lustful urges or desires.

Anyhow, back to the topic of bounty hunters. I've become extremely skilled as an assassin and murderer that I decided to make an occupation out of it. I hunted as I pleased and became a Raider.

I learned of the legend of the Cinsyeras from when we went to the tomb of the Unown. I had learned their unusual 26-character alphabet and decoded the message. Here's what it said:

'Arceus created the 17 Cinsyeras and bestowed them upon the mightiest of kings. Over generations these crowns will be passed and guarded. Be it these crowns destroyed, all the pokemon shall pass away that correlate to the Cinsyera destroyed. The only way to safely dispose of the crowns is to burn them in Mount Hindus.

Be it these crowns are brought together in the Tomb of the Ancients, a mystical puzzle appears and must be solved. Solving this puzzle grants to power of Arceus to course through the mortal's body and become immortal on their own. The crowns are drained of their energy and their gem becomes pale and colorless.

These gems are able to be recharged, but only those older than time know how.'

The message cut there, but I know that you have the Unown knowledge Gueserm. In fact, you are more fluent in their language then we are. Some terminology is still unknown to us and some even more foreign symbols have been appearing in certain caves. The smartest of mages have been able to uncover these.

Yet you know all too much about the world. You know who the ones that are older than time are. You have met them and coordinated with them. Helped, asked, and whatever you can do.

I need to speak to them. Let's say I have some important knowledge that needs to be shared with them and the danger that stalks the world.

There is in fact an organization seeking out all the 17 Cinsyeras. They are stationed in the ancient Unown ruins and are still researching to where some of the missing ones may be. They have something in their power that manages to make them more elite than the best of ninjas, so any of their soldiers are fearsome. Your own Jas and Taíer must have been lucky to catch the two of them by surprise and kill them both. As you noticed though, they must have been tired, unable to defend themselves from the other oncoming soldiers.

Also, Gueserm, you may want to have a talk with Insitir. Ever since this incident, he seems a bit more concerned and nervous. I wouldn't keep him waiting either." Vintus sighed after he was done telling his long story.

"Yes, I think I'll go to Insitir as soon as possible. For the meanwhile Vintus, Jas and Taíer are still recovering. I'm trusting you can look out for them and make sure nothing bad happens while I'm away… You got that?" Gueserm asked. Vintus bowed.

"As your command. Also, you may want to get ready for long trips ahead. We are embarking on a journey that will take us to the furthest corners of the world. Rest while you can," Vintus warned. Gueserm nodded, and head out the door. Darcel was frightened with Vintus' tale.

"Go ahead and retreat to your friends princess. You're in the real world of death now," Vintus told Darcel. She nodded and skipped off to where Jas and Taíer were.

Vintus knew something was looming. Gueserm must have felt it too. Vintus looked around and started picking out small little taps and creaks and piecing them together.

He went to the front door and locked it, as well as locking the living quarters where the three were.

He turned around to find the Cinsyeras, and he was shocked. They were gone.

…

Yup. So nothing else, I'll be back in a long while, and please wait for the next chapter.

~DTH~


End file.
